A Little too not Over You
by HappyAyeSir
Summary: Y allí estaba. En el lugar donde Elizabeta me pidió que nos encontráramos. Estaba nervioso, sabia lo que Elizabeta le iba a decir pero, me negaba a creerlo, no quería creerlo. -Gilbert.- Escuche que me llamaban. Sabia quien era; simplemente me gire. -Si…lo se.- Respondi yo sabia que ella sabría a que me refería. -Yo lo siento….-hizo una pausa.-me voy a casar.-


Y allí estaba. En el lugar donde Elizabeta le pidió que se encontraran. Estaba nervioso, _sabia_ lo que Elizabeta le iba a decir pero, me negaba a creerlo, no quería creerlo.

-Gilbert.- Escuche que me llamaban. Sabia quien era; simplemente se giro.

-Si…lo se.- Respondi yo sabia que ella _sabría_ a que me refería.

-Yo lo siento….-hizo una pausa.-me voy a casar.- Me dijo con una mirada triste, aguantando la lagrimas.

Y hay fue cuando explote, como fino vaso de cristal que cae al suelo. Una cosa era saberlo y otra _muy_ diferente era que ella _misma_ me lo dijera en la cara.

Tome la mano de Elizabeta, y acerque mi rostro al de ella.

-¿Dime porque?...¡¿Porque eres tan difícil de olvidar?!-Junte mi frente con la de ella, y llore, llore como si no hubiera mañana, se que llorar no es asombroso, pero ahora mismo es la ultima de mis preocupaciones.-¡¿Por qué no puedo ser como _el_?!

Y recorde todo lo que viviemos juntos desde nuestras asombrosas peleas estúpidas, hasta nuestros besos.

-Pero Eli-

-Gilbert, Lo siento….el puede mantenerme, ese es el porque.- Me respondió. Mi asombrosa persona _sabia_ que ella _no_ quería estar con _el_.

Y ella también recordó, desde momentos felices, hasta tristes.

-Se supone que los recuerdos se desvanecen,¿ Que hay de malo con el mio,eh Eli? Yo todavía no te puedo olvidar-dije entre sollozos, asombrosos claro esta.-Lo siento, no soy rico. Lo siento, te lastime. Lo siento, no me refería a eso. Yo.-Elizabeta me interrumpió.-

-. Lo siento…..Lo siento por no hacer nada bien.-Cerro los ojos con fuerza.-Perdón por eso. No soy perfecta.-Eli no pudo aguantar mas y lloro.- Yo nunca podre entender… el amor.-

.-¿Eli, porque lloras?.-

.-Es porque…no podemos estar juntos.- Me abrazo y escondió su cabeza en mi pecho.- El amor es….un poco extraño e incomprensible.-Termino su frase mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza y me miraba a los ojos.

.Empecé a sobarle delicadamente la cabeza, para calmarla un poco, hasta que dejara de llorar.

.- Si, lo se..-suspire, preparándome para lo que le diría; entonces sonreí con sinceridad y le dije.- ¿Entonces tu..escaparías conmigo?

Ella solo me miro con sorprendida; y me abrazo, me abrazo con cariño y felicidad; junto nuestras frentes y con una sonrisa llena de alegría, me contesto con un: Por supuesto. Y se abalanzo sobre mi, riendo con felicidad. Y entonces en aquel pequeño parque desolado; la bese, con felicidad y cariño, por supuesto ella no tardo en corresponderme.

.-¿De ahora en adelante eres mia y de nadie mas, entendiste?-le susurre, ella solo asintió cual niña pequeña cuando le das un dulce.-Ich liebe dich, Elizabeta.

_10 años después_

Risas resonaba por toda la casa. Resonaban los pasos de un niño corriendo y sus padres persiguiéndole.

.-¡Luther! ¡Gilbert! Vengan para aca ¡ahora!- Grito riendo una mujer que aparentaba unos 26 años de cabellos castaños hasta la mitad de la espalda con una flor anaranjada como adorno y ojos verdes con una sartén en mano.

.-¡Corre hijo! ¡Corre! kesesesesesesese- Grito Gilbert un hombre albino de unos 27 años con unos curosos pero cautivadores ojos rojos.

.- ¡Me niego a morir joven! ¡soy demasiado asombroso para eso!.-Respondio Luther un niño 7 años albino y, al igual que su padre con la única diferencia que el tenia los ojos verdes, como su madre.

El niño era Luther Beilschmidt, hijo de Gilbert y Elizabeta Beilschmidt.

.-¡Ustedes dos no irán a ningún lado mientras no se bañen, par de puercos!.-

Y es que mientras Elizabeta estaba haciendo las compras Gilbert y Luther decidieron tener un duelo de espadas, donde terminaron revolcándose en la tierra y curiosamente mientras hacían eso llego Elizabeta.

.-¡Nos negamos!.- exclamaron padre e hijo al mismo tiempo.

.-Hijo corre de Kalesi (*) tu vida depende de eso!.-le advirtió Gilbert a su primogénito.

Pero para su mala suerte la casa no era eterna y la verja que separaba su casa de la otra decidió aparecer. Entonces viraron sus cabeza preparándose para lo que venia.

Y lo ultimo que escucharon fue el ruido de una sartén.

Cuando Luther despertó estaba en su cama bañado y con ropa limpia puesta. Estando medio despierto escucho unos gritos proviniendo de la habitación de sus padres.

.-Eres un subnormal!.-

.- Y tu una marimacho!.-

.-Idiota!.-

.-Loca de las sartenes!.-

.-Seras un.-y la frase quedo en el aire

Luther solo suspiro, seguramente vatti* estaba discutiendo con mutti * y como siempre, la callo con un beso. Luther había crecido escuchando esas peleas al principio se preocupaba pero luego de que un día su papá le explicara que así ellos se demostraban su 'cariño'. Había veces en las que se preguntaba como se conocieron, mas nunca se lo pregunto a sus padres. Y dispuesto a averiguarlo se levanto y salió del cuarto.

Luther se encamino hacía la cocina donde su mamá estaba haciendo la cena.

.-Mutti.-la llamo

.-Dime Luther.- Elizabeta le pregunto mientras lo miraba con una cálida sonrisa.-

.-¿Como conocistes a vatti?.-

*Kalesi, según mis padres XD es una diosa que todos temen y respetan, personaje de Game of Thrones. Asi le decimos a mamá y cuando estaba escribiendo pensé que Why not? Y chan chan~

*Mutti significa mamá en alemán

*Vatti significa papá en alemán

Bueno, etto…este es el mi primer fic, no se como me quedo eso lo juzgaran ustedes, pero yo me siento satisfecha con esto a pesar de ser mi primer fic :D díganme como quedo si les gusto o no :3 y que cosas debería mejorar ( además de ortografía XD~) Criticas constructivas ¡! Que me meresco tomatazos o Cupcakes( Chocolate preferencialmente LOL) Deveria seguir escribiendo fics? O soy una basura que merece ser quemada en la hoguera? :3

Este fic esta inspirado/basado en este videíto que encontré mientras vagaba en tutuvo xD watch?v=9boRXWcJQP0

Hetalia es de mi propiedad, no es de Himaruya Hidekaz-san, el solo me robo los créditos. xD nah mentira los Hetalia y sus personajes son de su propiedad :3 yo solo los uso por pero vicio y ocio nada mas ni menos~

Y sin mas~ Kukita se despide~ Sayonara minna-san.


End file.
